kodomo no nozumi
by Yukira Shiroi
Summary: des enfants dans un orphelinats shinra,normal,mais quand celui-ci se charge en fait à en faire des machines de guerre ,déjà moins normal.Quand les enfants s'échappent de l'orphelinat, quelle sera leur vie,et plus précisement celle d'une enfant.avec turks
1. introductionprologue

Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Avant de commencer, je tiens à dire que les perso de ff7 ne m'appartiennent pas, même si aucun d'eux n'apparait dans mes premiers chapitres, cela me conduit donc à la suite. Je suis désolée que le début de l'histoire tarde, mais je tiens à bien introduire mes persos, comme je le fais assez souvent.

Ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais c'est la première que je publie, donc, je vous demanderai d'être un peu indulgent. D'ici le chapitre 4 on va voir des persos de ff7 donc patientez jusque la en lisant mon histoire!! merci bien et bonne lecture

auteur: moi logique non??

rating: k 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction

Il est beaucoup plus simple de conditionner des enfants qui n'ont jamais connu l'amour parental ou même familial. C'est la raison de l'existence de cet orphelinat Shinra, qui aux yeux de tous, passe pour un orphelinat des plus communs. Le « Seven life ». Ce nom annonce bien ce à quoi les enfants étaient destinés.

Sept vies, sept, symbole de l'infini.

Conditionner pour devenir des armes humaines mortels, vivre et mourir dans cet endroit, ne rien connaître d'autre que de tuer.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cet endroit n'est plus, il est en cendre. Trois ans après la destruction du météore, cet endroit laissé à l'abandon témoigne encore des horreurs qu'il a connues entre ses murs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Hanabi n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Issus des taudis, abandonnée à sa naissance, comme tant d'autres. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être fille de prostitué que de pauvre mère. De toute façon cela n'avait aucune importance puisqu'elle ignorait ce qu'était des parents, comme les autres ici .

Retrouvés par les « recruteurs d'enfants », amenés dans cet orphelinat éloigné de tout, sut une île dont la seule ville n'est autre que Wutai, ils allaient connaître l'horreur et la bataille pour leur survis.

Cachés aux yeux de tous, ils subissaient les plus grandes tortures. Cent cinquante huit enfants s'y trouvaient. Tous y étaient arrivés avant d'atteindre leur trois ans.

Aujourd'hui, les plus vieux avaient dépassés les quinze ans.

A ce moment là, Hanabi en avait cinq.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

petite note de l'auteur, je sais que l'histoire peut parêtre longue mais lisez là et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est vrai, je vois que beaucoup lisent mais je n'ai aucune rewiews, comment savoir ce que vous en pensez? Comment savoir ce que je dois modifier pour que cela vous plaise d'avantage??,

sino, je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup mon perso principal, je veux qu'elle est une personnalité à la fois complexe, mais aussi accessible à tous, afin que vous puissiez vous identifier plus facilement à elle.

Vous verrez aussi plus tard, avec l'apparition des persos de ff7 (du moins une catégorie) le perso de ff7 que je préfère, et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais j'y peut rien!!!

bon, sur ce bonne lecture à tous pour la suite je m'en vais de ce pas

Hanabi: en effet, tu parles un peu trop, et on en finit par oublier l'essentiel, l'histoire ¬¬'

auteur: désolée, je ferai en sorte de ne plus le refaire, pensez donc aux rewiews pour me donner votre avis!!!!


	2. Chapter 1 le dortoir numéro 7

Comme pour l'intro, sinon, il va y avoir des truks bientôt (chapitre 5 en fait, désolée, vraiment désolée, et encore désolée que ce soit siiiii long, mais bon, je veux vraiment que vous soyez amis avec mon héroine, et que vous connaissiez donc son passé!!) au fait, si vous pouviez aussi me laisser vos avis par rewiews pour savoir ce que je dois changer, si ça vous plait, ou pas, mais que je sache ce que vous en pensez merci!!! (moi aussi je dois en laisser pleins maintenant que je suis inscrite )

bonne lecture

auteur: moi

rating: k 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les dortoirs étaient mixtes. Les enfants étaient répartit dans les dortoirs en fonction de leur groupe de combat, et ceux-ci étaient formés par groupe d'âges.

Les quatre premiers dortoirs comprenaient les enfants jusqu'à quatre ans. Ceux-ci subissaient lavage de cerveaux et un très fort conditionnement au combat, au meurtre, à l'obéissance,…

Le dortoir numéro un, comprenait les enfants de moins de un an et ressemblait à une grande pièce blanche sans fenêtre. Ils étaient isolés des autres enfants, tous comme chaque membre de chaque dortoir, qui ne fréquentaient que les membres de leur dortoir.

C'est dans le premier dortoir que le programme commençait pour 95 des enfants.

La seconde étape du programme consistait en l'apprentissage des règles. Obéir, comme un robot, savoir monter et démonter une arme pour les enfants à partir de trois ans et jusqu'à quatre ans.

Savoir survivre, être invisible et silencieux, savoir tuer, c'est ce qui était ensuite imposés au cinq - huit ans.

Chaque dortoir comprenait dix enfants, qui formaient une équipe de combat jusqu'à leur fin.

Hanabi, le numéro 77 et ses camarades du dortoir numéro 7 formaient une équipe hors pair.

Vivre ensemble vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, combattre ensemble. Tout cela dans le but de former une équipe parfaite.

Plus qu'une famille, ils devaient ne former qu'un. C'était le cas du dortoir numéro 7.

C'est grâce à ce lien qu'ils pouvaient alors se protéger les uns les autres lors des entraînements et des combats. C'était ce lien, qui malgré le fait qu'ils soient des armes mortelles de leur permettre malgré tout de rester humains.

Chaque jour en plus des entraînements qui duraient huit heures sans pause, ils subissaient toute une série de tests et d'examens médicaux. Il suffisait de regarder leur bras couverts de stigmates pour voir que le nombre d'injections qu'ils recevaient par jour était excessif.

A cause des injections de mako, qui étaient les plus importantes, les yeux des enfants étaient quasiment tous de la même couleur : vert mako. Il y avait cependant des exceptions rares.

Hanabi gardait, malgré la concentration de mako dans son sang, des yeux couleur saphir cristal et Arashi, un membre du dortoir 7, les yeux couleur or.

Sans doute que l'un des parents d'Hanabi était originaire d'Wutai car elle avait les traits fins et les yeux bridés des habitants de cette ville.

Elle portait aussi de beaux cheveux noirs, couleur de jais qui étaient systématiquement coupés quand ils devenaient trop longs. Ils étaient raides et légers.

Comme la grande majorité des enfants de l'orphelinat, ses camarades de dortoir portaient un nom à consonance Wutainne. A la base, ils portaient des numéros, mais une infirmière wutainne leur avait donné de vrai nom à tous.

Arashi était le doyen du dortoir et le protecteur du groupe. Il avait les cheveux blonds, une haute carrure, le corps musclé, qui présageait qu'il serait sans nul doute un très bel homme.

Il y avait aussi Batsu, sept ans, cheveux bruns, puis Bara, une jolie blonde de huit ans qui, sous une apparence frêle se révélait être une personne à fort caractère et persévérante. Elle était toujours accompagnée d'Aki, elle aussi avait huit ans et était rousse, le visage parsemé à certains endroits de tâches de rousseurs. Sunda et Naru, deux jumeaux de six ans, les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, de vrais petits diables.

Restaient encore Haru, jeune fille fraîche, les cheveux bruns clairs Fuyu, une petite blonde quasiment blanc et Natsu, calme, les cheveux noirs, ondulés, sur le peu de longueur admise, aux reflets cuivrés.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, le dortoir 7se dirigeait ver le laboratoire, après une journée d'entraînement éprouvante. Ils s'allongèrent chacun sur une table d'examens où un scientifique vint avec une perfusion d'un produit vert clair, et leur planta dans le bras celle-ci qui devaient s'écouler dans leur sang durant deux heures.

Durant ce temps, ils subissaient toute une série d'examens que l'on aurait pu qualifier de tortures. Des prélèvement osseux, des cellules du foie, de la peau, ainsi que de la rétine et tout ça sans anesthésie, car ils devaient pouvoir contrôler la douleur.

Ils subissaient aussi des électrochocs, bain froids durant trente minutes et les résultats étaient soigneusement notés dans un carnet qui portait le numéro du spécimen ainsi que le numéro du dortoir. Des images de mort, de haine et de guerre leur étaient diffusées directement dans le cerveau.

Après plus de trois heures, ils purent enfin retourner dans leur dortoir où leur repas les attendait. Un autre groupe prit le relais au laboratoire. Les plus faible ne survivaient pas à ces traitements. Le taux de mortalité était élevé, surtout chez les 3-6 ans.

Arrivée dans le dortoir, Hanabi et les autres commencèrent leur repas. Ils n'avaient droit qu'à deux repas par jour. Fuyu na mangea pas, elle alla directement prendre une douche puis se coucha.

Le repas se passa en silence. La fatigue pouvait se lire sur chaque visage et personne ne remarqua l'absence à table de Fuyu.

Filles et garçons étaient tous vêtus pareils : pantalons noir et T-shirt blanc. Il en va de même pour les pyjamas : bleus à rayures blanches. Ici, ils ne faisaient aucun cas du sexe des enfants, ils n'étaient que des expériences visant à former une armée parfaite.

Hanabi entra dans la douche, tandis qu'Arashi et Bastu se lavaient.

- Tu veux que je te frotte le dos petite sœur. Lui demanda Arashi.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Merci grand frère.

L'eau coulait le long de son jeune corps déjà empli de cicatrices. Le corps des deux jeunes hommes étaient dans le même état. L'une des blessure de la jeune fille saigna au contact du gant que lui passait Arashi sur le dos. L'entraînement de la journée avait été relativement ardu et violent.

A la vue de la plaie, Arashi la nettoya doucement.

- Quand tu sortiras de la douche, tu viendras me voir pour que je panse tes blessures.

Arashi et Bara s'occupaient toujours de soigner les blessures « légères » qui ne l'étaient pas au laboratoire par les médecins et scientifiques.

Arashi la sécha, puis nettoya la plaie avec de l'alcool à 90°. La plaie n'était pas bien grande mais assez profonde, au niveau de l'omoplate.

- Je suis sans doute tombée sur un cailloux pointu. Ce n'est rien. C'est courant tu sais

Entendre ça de la bouche d'une enfant aurait pu en choquer plus d'un, mais cela ne choqua pas Arashi, il ne connaissait que ça lui aussi.

A peine un mois plus tard, Fuyu mourut. Elle avait considérablement maigrie et s'était affaiblie. Les injections de mako et des autres produits l'avaient rendu malade et lui coupait la fin. Dans les trois autres dortoirs de la même section six autres enfants avaient péris.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et enfin les mois. Aki avait elle aussi périe.

Nozomi, une jeune garçon de quinze ans rejoignit le dortoir numéro 7 afin d'y devenir le chef d'équipe. Il était le plus âgé de tous, il était aussi seul et vide.

Il était l'image parfaite du petit soldat que les dirigeants de l'orphelinat souhaitent tant obtenir.

Le vide ne se lisait pas uniquement dans les yeux de Nozomi, on pouvait le lire chez la plupart des adolescents de son âge et chez les enfants qui ne connaissaient plus la douleur.

Ils n'agissaient plus que par réflexe. Il n'y avait même plus besoin de communication.

Après trois ans, le dortoir numéro 7 était silencieux, trop silencieux.

Hanabi avait huit ans, Arashi en avait 11.

Sous peu, ils passeraient le test qui finira par détruire toute part d'humanité restante chez eux. Le test du passage au groupe supérieur, celui des vétérans.

Et bientôt, ils seraient tous comme Nozomi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

petite note de l'auteur:

pensez aux rewiews, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, ce qui vous plait ou vous déplait, ça nous permet de nous améliorer aussi!!

encore désoéle si l'histoire s'attarde un peu mais il faut bien, je ne voudrai rien bacler.

encore une chose, quand les persos de ff7 (une certaines catégories de persos) apparaitrons, vous connaitrez celui que je préfère!!! (et je m'en excuse, je n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça, je l'aodre)

Hanabi: tu parles trop, on en oublie le principal: l'histoire

auteur: désolée, mais n'oublies pas les rewiews

Hanabi: et lisez la suite!!!! (c'est encore mieux après)

auteur: t'en fait pas, je t'en prépare des vertes et des pas mûres, tu vas souffrir ma pauvre èé, enfin juste un peu

Hanabi: ¬¬', ne faites pas attention...


	3. Chapter 2 amis jusqu'à la mort

la suite tout de suite!!

alors, pour le moment, ça vous plait???

rating: K 

les persos sont à moi, les autres (ceux de ff7) sont à square enix!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce jour là, Nozomi avait prévu une réunion dans le dortoir 7.

- Ce soir aura lieu le test qui mettra en avant le meilleur des quatre dortoirs de cette section. Chaque dortoir dispose d'une chef d'équipe âgé de quinze ans ou plus.

Votre objectif, tuer les membres des autres dortoirs. Le but étant de survivre.

Le dortoir gagnant sera celui qui, à la fin des trois heures de tests aura le plus grand nombre de survivants. Alors faites de votre mieux. Ceux qui auront réussis le test, et de ce fait, auront survécus, passeront dans une autre section et seront réunis dans un dortoir communs.

Vous aurez alors à passer tout un mois d'examens médicaux.

Bien, jusqu'à ce soir sept heures, faites ce que vous voulez. Je viendrai vous chercher un quart d'heure avant le début de l'épreuve.

Puis le jeune homme quitta le dortoir, laissant les membres à leurs réflexions.

La peur envahie Hanabi. Etait-elle la seule à ressentir ça ? Elle ne lisait pas la peur sur le visage de ses amis. A quoi pouvaient-ils penser ?

Elle, elle avait tellement peur, peur de les perdre. Elle s'étonna de ressentir ce genre de sentiments après tant d'années où le moindre sourire était punis et la mort leur voisine.

La peur de les voir mourir eux, et non elle, l'étreignait de minutes en minutes. Demain, certains d'eux ne seraient plus là. D'autres les remplaceraient.

Les heures passèrent vite, beaucoup trop vite au goût de l'enfant qui sentait son estomac se nouer.

Enfin, ce fut le moment d'entrer en scène. Nozomi les attendait après avoir frappé à la porte. Il les mena à la réserve où chacun choisis deux à trois armes ainsi que les munitions correspondantes. Hanabi prit un quarante cinq millimètres muni d'un silencieux, ainsi qu'un couteau et un katana.

Elle savait les manier avec brio et s'associait parfaitement avec les autres membres de son équipe. Mais elle savait aussi se battre en solo, comme les autres.

Arashi quant à lui prit deux dagues et un trente cinq millimètres, Batsu, un fusil à lunette, il était le sniper du groupe, il prit aussi un couteau, pour les combats rapprochés, car le sniper était, du moins pour l'équipe du dortoir 7, les premiers qu'il fallait éliminer. Il prit aussi un pistolet au pif, muni lui aussi d'un silencieux. Naru, la mitraillette, Haru, des uzis, Natsu prit un lance grenade et un long couteau, une petite épée en somme, Sunda un bâton électrique et deux couteaux, il était doué au lancé. Bara quand à elle, sarbacane et fléchettes empoisonnées. Elles offraient une mort violente en moins de deux minutes.

Chacun savait comment ses membres agissaient et réagiraient donc en circonstance, mais jamais encore ils ne s'étaient battus entre équipe. Ils étaient comme eux. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'ils agissaient en groupe, ils possédaient le même instinct, ils seraient de redoutables tueurs.

- Ils ne veulent que garder les meilleurs, et se débarrasser des autres, d'une pierre deux coups. Dit Hanabi à voix basse.

Rien de bon n'en ressortirait. La mort ou la survit mais à quel prix ? Celui d'une nouvelle torture pendant un mois. Ils subiraient un lavage de cerveaux et seraient alors de vraies machines de guerre, afin de leur ôter toute humanité et tout doute.

Certains seraient-ils prêts à choisir la mort plutôt que de vivre une telle torture.

Dans moins de cinq minutes, ils seraient tous lâchés dans le parc d'entraînement. Ici, tout le monde le connaît dans les moindres recoins. La seule chance de victoire serait le confiance que chacun à des autres et de ses propres performances.

En aucun cas la peur et le doute n'aideraient. Hanabi tenta de les chasser. Aucun ne mourrait. Ils étaient les meilleurs. Ils ne formaient qu'un.

Hanabi se répéta ces mots durant les dernières minutes. La nuit était tombée. Elle serait soit leur alliée, ou alors leur ennemi.

Plus qu'une minute.

- Je crois en chacun de vous, finit-elle par dire. Alors s'il vous plait ne mourrez pas.

- Ne craint rien, lui dit tendrement Arashi, on n'est pas près de mourir. Nous combattrons dignement et resteront tous ensemble. Nous nous battrons aussi pour Fuyu et Aki. Maitenant, fais le vide petite sœur.

Hanabi s'exécuta. La porte s'ouvrit. Les trois autres équipes devaient sans doute faire de même à l'instant. Ils entrèrent dans le parc.

En fait, ils l'appelaient la serre. En guise de toit, il y avait une verrière en plexiglas, des arbres ainsi que des talus, des ravins, un petit lac, un lieu dans lequel ils allaient une fois de plus côtoyer la mort, mais cette fois, celle-ci se trouvait plus présente.

Les loups étaient lâchés. Chacun prenait son post. Hanabi équipa son arme du silencieux et monta à un arbre près de la petite clairière. Elle allait attendre, là, tapit dans l'ombre des branches. Elle était vêtue tout en noir, comme les autres. Elle attendait sa proie, tel une panthère, gracieuse et silencieuse.

Quelqu'un s'approchait. Elle le sentait. En face. Ce n'était pas un membre de son équipe, jamais il ne se serait permis d'entrer dans son périmètre. Mais si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait reçu le signal par une vibration qui lui aurait indiqué qu'un membre de son équipe était proche. Elle pointa son arme sur l'endroit où elle sentait que se trouvait sa cible. Elle était toute proche. Elle sentait les caméras qui les observaient. Il y en avait partout. Des infrarouges. Ils verraient que le dortoir 7 est le meilleur. Elle tira. Elle entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tomba au sol. Et d'un. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage. C'était préférable. Elle avait déjà tué des personnes bien sûr, des gens venus de l'extérieur, mais jamais des enfants comme elle. Elle l'avait sans doute déjà vu en allant au laboratoire ou au détour d'un couloir… Ainsi son visage ne la hanterait pas. Elle se décida à bouger. Elle n'allait pas rester sur sa branche sans rien faire. Elle descendit après avoir surveillé les alentours. Elle toucha le sol en silence, puis marcha à pas feutrés, le dos quelque peu courbé, attentive au moindre bruits, telle une panthère. Elle longea la clairière sans la traverser, il serait dangereux d'être à découvert, camouflée par les arbres et les hautes herbes. Elle se stoppa et s'écarta à temps. Une balle siffla. D'où provenait-elle ? De la gauche. Elle tira aussi rapidement qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle l'avait touché son assaillant mais elle ne l'avait pas tué. Elle fit un détour afin de s'approcher de lui et de l'abattre pour de bon. Elle le pistait, mais lui aussi devait la pister. Elle stoppa sa marche et se cacha à l'arrière d'un arbre dont le tronc était très large. Elle ferma les yeux, elle écoutait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle réarma et tira, en pleine tête cette fois. Elle accourue silencieusement près du corps. Sans le retourner, elle le dévalisa de ses munitions et de son couteau. Elle devait rester aux aguets encore un quart d'heure sur son territoire. Elle devait ensuite rejoindre Arashi. Il devait se remettre en position pour l'attendre.

Elle tua trois autres adversaires dont l'un lui blessa le bras par un coup de couteau. Elle prit des herbes hautes, et solides, et se fit un « pansement » afin de ne pas laisser de traces de sang puis elle alla rejoindre son compagnon.

D'après lui, le jeu prendrait bientôt fin. Il avait tué trois adversaires, Hanabi cinq, d'après estimations, les six autres membres devaient en avoir environ autant, sauf s'ils avaient péris. Il en restait tout au plus seize voir dix sept en fonction du nombre d'adversaires par dortoir au départ. En supposant que leur équipier en avait donc tué deux chacun, un minimum, en comptant qu'eux même pouvaient y être passés, il en restait environ cinq. Il fallait prendre en compte aussi du niveau de leur adversaire.

- C'est bientôt fini. Répéta t-il.

En effet, la fin du « jeu » sonna quelques minutes plus tard, ne leur laissant pas le temps de préparer une attaque à deux. On allait enfin savoir qui restait.


	4. Chapter 3 le feu de la liberté

Je me dépêche de poster ce que j'ai déjà tapé (et non écrit, le reste est sur papier, je fais toujours en deux temps, ça me permets des modifs et de me relire aussi, et ensuite, avant de poster, je fais une relecture)

les persos de ff7 (qui n'apparaissent pas encore une fois ') n'appartiennent quà square enix (je trouve ça pô juste) les autres sont mes miens (donc pour le moment, tous )

auteur, yukira!!!!

rating: K 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois morts pour le dortoir numéro 7. Soit cinq survivants. Le dortoir 7 était donc vainqueur. Hanabi était accompagnée d'Arashi, Naru et Sunda se trouvaient tous deux ensembles. Il restait Batsu, qui avait perdu son équipière : Natsu.

Haru avait péri dès le début et Bara, ne voyant personne la rejoindre fut déstabilisée et devint ainsi une cible facile.

Une journée de repos dans le nouveau dortoir, sans numéro, leur fût offerte. A peine installés, ils furent aussitôt rejoins par deux membres du dortoir cinq, trois du dortoir six, et un du dortoir huit, soit un total de 11.

Dès le lendemain, ils occuperaient toute une section d'un des laboratoires. Dès le lendemain, l'enfer, encore pire que ce qu'ils avaient put connaître, frapperait à leur porte.

Hanabi finit par prendre conscience de l'absence de ses amis. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre et encore une…

Arashi s'en rendit tout de suite compte et la prit dans ses bras. Ils furent brimés par les membres des autres dortoirs qui ne supportaient pas cette vision dramatique des évènements, qui leur forçait à admettre à eux aussi la perte de leurs amis.

- Calmes là, je ne veux pas voir ça. Qu'elle ne pleure plus, tu m'entends !!! Qu'avez-vous perdu, vous, le dortoir sept, par rapport à nous autres ??

- Nous en avons tout de même perdu. Que ce soit lors de cette soirée ou au cours des années enfermés ici, nous avons perdu des compagnons, de quel droit tu juges que nos larmes sont moins justifiées que les vôtres ?? Il faudrait être sans cœur pour ne pas pleurer la perte de nos amis. Et moi, je ne le suis pas !!!! Hanabi avait quitté Le torse d'Arashi pour faire face aux autres.

- Ne vous foutez pas de nous, ils vous restent assez d'épaules pour pleurer chez vous…

- Vous nous reprochez d'avoir été trop bon faces à vous ou quoi ?? Sortit l'un des jumeaux. Laissez nous pleurer nos morts tranquilles et laissez notre sœur en dehors de ça. Elle est sûrement la plus affectée de tous par la mort de ses frères et sœurs, et sans doute par les vôtres, mais vous n'avez rien à lui reprocher, sauf de posséder encore une part d'humanité, qui lui sera bien vite retirée, alors laissez là au moins en profiter comme bon lui semble, puisque d'ici demain, nous seront des sans âmes, vide de cœur et d'esprit. Viens Sunda, allons nous coucher, je suis fatigué et je n'ai plus envie d'entendre des conneries.

- Je suis désolée pour vous, et pour ceux que j'ai tué. Je sais que les vrais coupables de ce qui nous arrivent s'en moquent. Ils l'ignorent sans doute, en fait, il est interdit de pleurer les morts, ni même de les regretter, sans doute commettons nous un acte qui mérite punitions, mais juste un instant encore, laissez moi leur dire adieux. Dire adieux à toutes ces années où nous avons vécu ensemble, travaillé ensemble et souffert ensemble. Merci.

Hanabi était la plus jeune du groupe restant, et Arashi en avait pleinement conscience, il aida donc la jeune fille à se coucher, lui murmura des mots qui l'aidèrent à s'endormir, et la borda.

Durant la nuit, la jeune fille revit la soirée et revit chaque action. Lorsqu'elle tua un adversaire en lui tranchant la gorge car celui-ci la pistait, celui dont elle envoya un couteau en plein cœur, et encore un autre, qu'elle étrangla à l'aide de ses jambes. Ce fût celui-là qui la blessa au bras. Etrangement, elle avait éprouvé un certain plaisir à tuer, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte de suite, mais revoir ces scènes lui procurait un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait su décrire et elle en eut honte. Elle ne pouvait être ainsi. Elle ne pouvait être ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Mais après tout, elle n'avait connu que ça, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à ressentir ce sentiment. Apaisée, elle se rendormit.

La torture commença tôt deux jours plus tard. La journée de repos était passée bien vite, mais après tout, c'est ce qui devait se passer, alors autant l'accepter. Le laboratoire qui leur était destiné était bien plus grand que le précédent. Il comportait bien plus d'appareils, de moniteurs. Il y avait des lanières sur les lits, des tas de nouveaux instruments, en plus des anciens, des pointus, des ronds, des gros, des petits…Une vraie salle de torture.

Hanabi se coucha sur le lit que l'un des infirmier lui présenta. Pas besoin de paroles, tout était régit par les gestes. Tout était question d'habitude. Le lit était froid. Il ne s'agissait qu'une table d'examen en aluminium sur laquelle on n'avait rajouté qu'un drap, mais le froid ne trompait pas. Elle enfila sa tunique bleue, tunique médicale, plus simple pour passer les différents examens. L'infirmier lui sangla les poignets ainsi que les chevilles, puis il lui sangla aussi la tête. A peine plus de trois minutes plus tard, elle reçu sa première injection. Une heure plus tard, elle reçue la seconde, puis une troisième, celle-ci plus violente. Elle lui brûlait la main, le bras, à travers tout son corps, son sang, elle se sentait brûler. La douleur était horrible. Jamais encore elle n'avait reçu autant d'injections d'affilées en une journée. La mort n'aurait pas pu être pire. Alors que le lit était froid, que la pièce en elle-même était froide, que les rideaux qui la séparaient des autres lits étaient blancs et froids, elle, avait chaud, elle transpirait, elle délirait, elle voyait floue lorsqu'elle avait le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait même pas hurler de douleur, elle avait été bâillonnée. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Puis, soudain, son corps fût prit de convulsions, alors qu'elle recevait une quatrième injection, un mélange d'une couleur étrange, ce n'était pas de la mako cette fois-ci. L'infirmier n'arrivait pas à la calmer, il fit alors appelle à un médecin. Ses yeux prirent une couleur écarlate. La forme de se pupille devint allongée en fente étroite. Le médecin s'approcha d'elle, suivit de près par l'infirmier. Il tenait en main une seringue contenant un produit bleu.

- En cas de convulsions, injectez lui ça. Dit –il à l'adresse de l'infirmier.

Tout en donnant les instructions à l'infirmier, il planta l'aiguille dans le bras de la jeune fille. A peine eut-il commencé à la vider qu'il fût repoussé. Hanabi avait ôté l'un de ses liens qui lui retenait son poignet. On lisait la colère dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui était toujours de cette même couleur de sang. Le médecin se releva, reprit sa seringue. IL devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Attachez-lui les poignets immédiatement. Dit-il à l'adresse de l'infirmier.

L'infirmier s'approcha, attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille. Son corps devint brûlant, à commencer par les mains. Il les regarda. Elles étaient en feu, et ce feu se répandant à tout son corps. Il recula en hurlant. Le médecin tenta alors de le faire lui-même mais il reçut le même sort. Il quitta la pièce en hurlant, les bras en l'air. Il tomba sur les rideaux d'un des lits, propageant le feu à tout le laboratoire. Les onze enfants y étaient toujours attachés et les infirmiers qui leur étaient rattachés leur ôtèrent leurs liens avant de s'enfuirent à leur tour. Le responsable des recherches scientifiques se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur de l'établissement.

Arashi vint détacher les liens qui la maintenaient encore à la table d'examens. Il remarqua la couleur des yeux de sa jeune sœur, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, il y avait des choses bien plus importantes pour le moment, comme quitter cet endroit. Il la prit par la main et la guida à travers les flammes. Batsu, Naru et Sunda les attendaient à la sortie du laboratoire.

- C'est le moment de fuir, s'écria l'un d'eux.

Le feu s'étendait aux étages supérieurs. Cet endroit allait être détruit, comme Hanabi l'avait souhaité, cet endroit qu'elle haïssait, ces gardiens, qui les faisaient tous souffrir, elle avait souhaité tous voir disparaître, pour être sur que jamais elle n'y retournerait, et les flammes étaient aussi ardentes que son désire de destruction. Elle regarda, immobile, la bâtisse se faire dévorer de l'intérieur par le feu, son regard absent.

Arashi la tira violemment par le bras, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder à regarder le feu. Hanabi ne réagit pas, Batsu lui vint alors en aide et attrapa la jeune fille par la taille.

L'orphelinat prenait feu à une vitesse impressionnante. Les enfants couraient, quittant leur chambre afin d'être épargné par les flammes.

Ceux qui avaient réussi à fuir se retrouvaient maintenant devant l'immense porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était fermement verrouillée, sans aucun doute pour éviter à quiconque de quitter les lieux.

- On est prit au piège, il faut trouver une autre sortie !!! S'écria l'un des jumeaux

- Il est trop tard, le feu a investit la quasi-totalité de l'orphelinat !

- il faut trouver un moyen de détruire cette porte !!

- il nous faut des clés !

- Attendons, ils finiront bien par nous ouvrir, ils ne nous laisseraient pas mourir !!

Hanabi qui avait été reposée au sol regarda celui qui venait de sortir cette phrase. IL avait le regard plein d'espoir. Elle eut un rire moqueur.

- Je crois que tu rêves, ils préféreraient nous voir tous mourir ici plutôt que de nous savoir dans la nature. Nous sommes leurs créatures, ils ne nous laisseront jamais sortir d'ici sauf pour un travail, c'est ce qu'ils nous ont enseigné, ne l'oublie pas. Nous ignorons ce qu'il y a dehors, parce qu'ils veulent qu'on l'ignore. Elle se mit à rire comme une démente. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dans la lumière des flammes qui s'approchaient dangereusement.

- Vous voulez détruire cette porte ?? S'écria t-elle. Alors mettons-y le feu !!! Brûlons tout !! Détruisons tout !!! Elle ria de plus belle.

Arashi la ramena vers elle. Cette fille qu'il tenait dans les bras n'avait plus rien d'Hanabi. Qu'avait-il fait de la petite Hanabi calme et douce ?? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans ce laboratoire pour qu'elle change autant ? Il sentait une aura étrange émanée d'elle, une aura différente, presque meurtrière mais chaude. Ils l'avaient détruite dans ce laboratoire, pour faire d'elle une arme parfaite, et maintenant, c'est elle qui allait les détruire, Arashi en était conscient, elle avait un lien avec ce qui venait de ce produire. Elle s'apprêtait à détruire la lourde porte de chêne, en posant la paume de sa main sur le bois. Elle sentit le contact du bois sur ses doigts, elle en sentait sa composition, ses forces et ses faiblesses. Elle leur rendrait la liberté qu'ils méritaient, en brûlant cette porte comme elle avait brûlé le médecin, même si elle ne se souvenait plus de la manière dont elle avait procédé, elle était toujours en transe et se laisserait guider par son instinct. Arashi l'observait, il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait plus ou moins faire. La jeune fille recula et regarda la porte avec insistance, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. La porte finit par prendre feu, et l'éclat des flammes se reflétait dans ses yeux rouges. Arashi lui, n'avait pas envie d'attendre, les flammes étaient vraiment proches d'eux. et depuis que la porte s'était elle aussi enflammée, ils étaient encerclés. Il frappa à coup de pieds sur la porte en chêne qui avait été affaibli par les flammes. Il fût aussitôt rejoint par Batsu et d'autres jeunes. La porte finit par céder après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée.

Encore une fois, un travail d'équipe pour leur survie. L'oxygène avait nourrit les flammes, il était temps d'y aller. Tous ceux qui purent sortir le firent, mais un certains nombres étaient restés emprisonnés par les flammes. Les enfants regardaient le bâtiment s'enflammer, ils se sentaient libres et le poids dans leur poitrine s'allégeait à mesure que le bâtiment était rongé par le feu.

En quelques heures, ils ne restaient plus rien du bâtiment, ni des prisonniers. Ils ne restaient plus une trace des échappés ni des responsables de l'orphelinat. Ils avaient fuit, emportant tout leurs résultats de recherche.

Hanabi avaient été séparé du reste de son équipe. Elle était éreintée, sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle errait, les yeux hagards, le corps lourd et endolori. Ses yeux étaient redevenue à la normal, ou presque. L'un avait retrouvé sa douce couleur saphir, quant à l'autre il était resté rouge écarlate. Des yeux vairons preuve de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit d'hiver. Preuve de ce qu'ils avaient créé.

Combien te temps avait-elle marché ? Vers où ? Elle finit par s'effondrer au sol, sa tunique bleue pleine de suie et de boue, lui arrivant à peine aux genoux. Le froid lui mordait le corps, mais elle y était insensible. Son esprit l'ignorait, mais son corps, lui, ne le pouvait, c'est pourquoi elle finit par s'effondrer sous la fatigue et le froid. Le jour pointait son nez, enflammant le ciel.

Allongée sur le sol, elle regardait le ciel rougeoyant, ne sentant plus rien, puis, elle ne finit par ne plus rien voir.

Une ombre approchait, lui cachant le peu de lumière qui lui restait. L'ombre d'un adulte. IL était trop tard, ils l'avaient rattrapé, et elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle le regarda s'approcher, le regard vide.


	5. Chapter 4 un nouveau départ

Encore une fois, les persos de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à square enix ', sauf pour mes miens!!

rating: K pour le moment, si ça devient plus violent (dans les chapitres suivants je le crains, je le modiferai

auteur: moi, yukira (non je ne suis pas mégalo --'')

- Rin !! Hurla une belle femme wutainne, tu vas être en retard, nous t'attendons !  
- j'arrive maman !! Et dans un bruit de course, une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs apparue. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme noir, les manches étaient longues, sa robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, et portait des bottes noires.  
La mère, une femme bien que plus âgée n'en restait pas moins belle, était elle aussi en tenue noire, mais un kimono. Elle avait les cheveux attachés, contrairement à sa fille, en un chignon qui lui donnait l'air grave. Elles quittèrent la maison, le fils attendant à l'extérieur de la maison. Le calme planait dans la ville. Beaucoup de bâtisses étaient en ruines. Les stigmates de la guerre. La famille Kanda se dirigeait vers la pagogue, édifice encore en état, qui réunissait aujourd'hui de nombreuses familles. Le représentant d' Wutai, l'empereur, prit la parole.  
Sa voix était solennelle. Tous les visages étaient emprunt d'une grande tristesse.

- C'est pour quoi nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui. Rina écoutait le discours d'une oreille distraite. Elle observait surtout les personnes présntes, toutes vêtues de vêtements sombres pleurer, et regarda devant elles, devant ce cortège sombre et funèbres. Des cercueils.  
- Je vous exprime toute ma tristesse pour les pertes des personnes qui vous étaient si chères, et qui l'étaient pour moi aussi. Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'incinération des corps. Les familles seront appelés afin de procédés à cette cérémonie en toute intimité.  
Parmis les corps reposant dans les cercueils, l'un d'eux étaient son père. Ce père qui l'avait recueillit il y a peine trois ans de cela, toute la famille l'avait adopté. Il avait pensé que c'était sans doute une orpheline de la guerre, c'était si courant. Son corps, couvert de cicatrices ne pouvait dire le contraire, ou alors c'est qu'elle était une enfant victime de mauvais traitements. Ils s'étaient occupés d'elle, l'avaient aimé. Lui, il lui avait appris à rire et à jouer, etl ui avait aussi appris quelques astuces de combat. Il la considérait comme sa fille mais la Shinra, avec sa foutue guerre, le lui avait enlevé. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient péris, mais aussi beaucoup de femmes et d'enfants. La femme de l'empereur avait succombé, laissant une jeune fille sans mère et un père obnubilé par sa victoire contre la Shinra. Il n'avait pas tord, la Shinra voulait s'imposer ici, imposer ses règles, ce qui était inadmissible. Le peuple avait suivit de suite. Personne n'envahirait son pays dont il était si fier. Mais depuis voilà 7 ans, la guerre avait détruit bien des familles et bien des maisons avaient brûlées. Cette guerre ne menait plus à rien sauf au désespoir.  
La famille Kanda retourna chez elle, sa maison ayant eu la chance d'être épargnée. La mère déposa l'urne contenant les cendres de son défunt mari sur l'autel funéraire, où elle y mit une photo de lui, de l'encens et une tablette funéraire.  
Rina monta dans sa chambre. Elle passa devant le miroir de sa chambre et se regarda. Elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et ses étranges yeux vairons lui donnaient un regard de semi mort avec ses cernes. Elle n'avait que très peu pleuré, mais en contre partie, elle n'avait pas pu fermé l'œil durant toutes les nuits qui été passées depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père. Elle se jeta sur son futon, regarda par la fenêtre le ciel gris qui annonçait de la pluie sous peu. Elle aimait la pluie. La pluie nettoyait le sang, elle nettoyait aussi les souillures, et un semblant de pêcher.  
Elle finit par s'endormir, le visage un peu plus serein, comme si elle se sentait pardonnée de quelque chose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La guerre se finit un an plus tard, et le bilan était lourd. Personne n'avait gagné, tant il y avait eu de pertes dans chaque camps.  
Rina avait douze ans. La ville se reconstruisait doucement. Chacun participait, aidait ses voisins.

Six mois plus tard, la reconstruction avait bien progressée, et l'école pu rouvrir. L'ambiance n'était toujours pas aux rires, mais elle était moins pesante.  
Rina alla avec plaisir à l'école chaque jour. Là, elle apprenait en plus des mathématiques, histoire, kanjis et autres, les arts ninjas, particularité de son peuple.  
Elle était très complice avec son frère Nao, qui allait lui aussi à l'école, malgré leur trois ans d'écart.  
Les années passaient, le village reprenait vie. Bien sur, la guerre avait laissé de nombreuses cicatrices dans le corps et le cœur de tous. Cependant, chacun se tournait vers le futur, un futur qu'ils espéraient rayonnant.  
Rina faisait fureur auprès des garçons, malgré son étrange œil rouge. Son premier copain fût Kaji, le meilleur ami de Nao. Il était tout le temps chez elle, ils avaient donc finit par se rapprocher. Elle avait eu d'autres copains par la suite mais cela ne durait pas plus de deux, trois mois. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse. Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiat d'ailleurs. Elle ne cherchait pas non plus à comprendre.  
Nao aussi avait trouvé une jolie copine et de ce fait, délassait un peu sa jeune sœur. Du coup, celle-ci passait son temps près de la rivière du dieu léviathan, regardant les variations de l'eau, écoutant son bruit cristallin.  
La mère des deux jeunes adolescents avait été affaiblie par la guerre et surtout par la perte de son mari. Rina s'occupait souvent d'elle. La jeune fille haissait plus que tout la shinra qui avait détruit son beau village, tué son père et détruit l'esprit de sa mère. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nié qu'elle avait une certaine admiration pour la puissance de la compagnie qui avait réussis à faire plier une ville tel que Wutai. Elle garda ce genre de sentiment pour elle-même.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les années passèrent encore, Rina grandit, devenant une belle jeune femme. A l'âge de 18 ans, elle se mit à travailler à la boutique, son frère était devenu l'un des professeurs de l'école. Il s'était installé avec son amie et il ne tarderait pas à vivre avec.  
Deux ans plus tard, le météore fut invoqué. Puis, deux ans après, des enfants avaient disparus, dont son neveu.  
Un an plus tard, quand Rina eut atteint ses 23 ans, elle décida de quitter sa ville « natale » même si elle ignorait si c'était le cas, pour aller vivre dans la grande ville.  
Son paquet de cigarette en main, l'une d'entre elle dans la bouche, elle regarda une dernière fois Wutai avant de monter dans le bateau qui attendait au port. Elle avait un grand besoin de changer d'air. Le voyage promettait d'être long. Elle avait fait ses bagages, dit au revoir à sa mère en lui promettant de revenir la voir, laissé un mot pour son frère, sa femme et leur fils. Tout cela lui paraissait déjà loin, tandis qu'elle voyait son île devenir de plus en plus petite. C'est à Midgar qu'elle comptait se rendre. Là bas, elle pourrait sans doute se trouver un boulot à sa hauteur. Elle arriva le lendemain matin sur le continent, à proximité du village fusée où elle devait prendre un avion dans l'après midi, qui la déposerait sur le continent voisin. Elle allait donc devoir occuper les quelques heures qui allaient suivre et se dirigea vers le bar restaurant le plus proche. Elle y commanda un café bien tassé ainsi que le journal et alluma sa première cigarette de la journée. Elle s'était installée près d'une fenêtre et regardait la rue au travers. Le village était encore calme, mais il était en tout point différent au siens. Les maison n'avait pas la même architecture, le paysage en lui-même était en tout point différents. La végétation était bien plus présente. Bien qu'elle était étrangère à la ville, elle se sentait en paix ici. Elle regarda l'heure : 11h32, encore trois heures d'attentes. Elle prendrai son déjeuné ici mais plus tard. Elle quitta donc le restaurant après avoir payé la note et alla chercher son billet d'avion qu'elle avait réservé au préalable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque enfin elle arriva à Midgar, deux jours après son départ, il ne lui restait que très peu d'argent. A peine 4000 gils, même pas de quoi s'installer, mais cela serait suffisant pour se loger quelque temps et se nourrir, le temps de se trouver un travail.  
La ville ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Celle-ci avait beaucoup souffert dernièrement, et se reconstruisait petit à petit. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de taudis, ni de quartiers de riches sur la plaque supérieure. A beaucoup d'endroit celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été détruite. La Shinra avait reprit ses quartiers dans la ville, se reconstruisant elle aussi depuis plus de 9 mois, de manière intensive. Elle avait aussi contribué à la reconstruction de la ville, investissant une grande quantité d'argent.  
Elle s'installa donc dans une chambre à 30 gils la nuit, qui devait autrefois se trouver sur la plaque supérieure, mais au vu de l'état de sa chambre, le prix avait du être revu à la baisse.

Elle déposa sa valise près du lit, ôta sa robe blanche et son gilet beige qu'elle posa sur le lit, puis s'y assit pour ôter ses bottes ; Elle entra dans la salle de bain ou elle ôta le reste avant d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau froide qui coulait sur son corps lui faisait le plus grand bien, et relaxait chacun de ses muscles encore tendus par le long voyage et le manque de sommeil. L'eau coulait le long de chacune de ses anciennes cicatrices, puis devint chaude, relaxant alors son esprit. Elle sortit de la douche vingt minutes plus tard et une fois sèche se coucha dans les draps rêches. Son corps engourdit lui tirait de toute part, mais la fatigue fut plus forte et en moins de cinq minutes, elle dormait du sommeil du juste.


	6. Chapter 5 visite à la shinra

Enfin des persos de FF7, donc, ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas --''), mais je fais joujou avec quand même, mais à square enix.

l'histoire progresse donc , mais que va t-il se passer? haha!!

bonne lecture! (pardon pour les fautes potentielles, j'ai eu beau me relire, je suis sûre qu'il en reste, je vais rester vigilante, promis!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, la lumière des néons et de la lune traversaient la fenêtre et se reflétait sur les murs de la chambre. Son ventre se mit à crier famine, elle se décida donc d'aller manger un morceau en ville. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, elle alluma la télévision en fond sonore. Il s'agissait d'un reportage sur la Shinra.

D'après la jolie journaliste blonde, celle-ci tentait de racheter ses erreurs passées en finançant non seulement la reconstruction de la ville, mais aussi l'O.R.M et la recherche d'une nouvelle source d'énergie, le pétrole. La ville, qui avait vécu il n'y a pas moins de 10 mois une catastrophe de grande ampleur, avec une perte humaine et matérielle très élevée, se repeuplait peu à peu. La vie reprenait son court normal, un grand nombre d'emploi avait été créé pour la reconstruction de la ville. La journaliste finit sur une question, que sans doute beaucoup de Midgariens mais que les habitants des autres villes devaient aussi se poser, fallait-il faire de nouveau confiance à la Shinra ?

Rina éteint la télé sur cette dernière, vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon noir, et d'une chemise bleue pâle, prit son sac à main, ferma sa chambre à clefs et se dirigea dans la ville qu'elle visita avant de trouver un bar ouvert qui se trouvait être assez bruyant. Elle commanda un verre de whisky avec des glaçons et une escalope de porc à la crème. En passant, elle avait ramassé un journal d'annonce gratuit dont elle feuilleta quelques pages tout en sirotant son alcool. Elle regardait les annonces pour un potentiel travail, mais ce qui était proposé n'était pas bien intéressant. Cependant, elle ne devait pas faire sa difficile, l'argent finirait vite par manquer, alors si elle devait être serveuse ou même danseuse exotique, elle le ferait, en attendant de trouver mieux. Elle recommanda un verre. La chaleur du breuvage était douce dans sa gorge, il avait un côté réconfortant. Lorsqu'elle quitta le bar, une heure plus tard, les rues étaient toujours animées, mais bien plus calme qu'à son entrée. Elle regarda le ciel. Elle ne voyait pas les étoiles, pourtant, elle aimait les admirer la nuit à Wutai, car elles brillaient si fort pour montrer leur existence, mais la lumière de Midgar étouffait leur douce lumière. Elle devrait faire avec.

Elle regagna sa chambre, mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil, s'allongea sur son lit en regardant la télé. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, mais cela lui occuperait le temps. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se faire au décalage horaire. Le jour pointait et Rina se trouvait toujours devant la télé, un peu somnolente. Cependant, elle se devait de se trouver un travail, elle se leva donc, prit de nouveau une douche, mit le même tailleur que la veille et une fois encore, quitta sa chambre quelque peu sordide, mais qui représentait son seul foyer pour le moment.

Elle erra dans les rues de Midgar, à la recherche d'un travail qui lui serait approprié, en vain. Il n'y avait que des emplois de serveuse, vendeuse, danseuse, livreuse à pourvoir. Elle désirait un travail d'action, pour mettre à profit les entraînements qu'elle avait eu avec son père et son frère, puis dans les derniers temps, seule. Aucune demande ne correspondait à cela, et quand cela fût le cas, le poste était réservé aux hommes. Du sexisme infondé.

Elle se souvint que la Shinra devait sans doute recruter, et décida de se rendre au bâtiment principal pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Elle trouverait peut être un travail agréable, même si elle en doutait grandement, car elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en eux, détestant la compagnie qui lui avait tant prit. Cependant, là encore, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer la difficile. Elle s'alluma une cigarette sur le chemin, il ne lui en restait plus qu'une après celle là, elle allait devoir s'en racheter avant ce soir. Depuis quand fumait-elle ? Deux ans, trois ans ?? Elle ne savait plus, mais se souvenait de la raison. L'état de sa mère, le départ de son frère. La cigarette avait été un moyen de se détendre, puis, fumer était devenue une habitude, une mauvaise habitude.

Elle arriva devant le nouveau bâtiment Shinra, pas très impressionnant, il l'était moins que le précédent, sans doute parce qu'il était encore en cours de reconstruction. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'étages. Elle y pénétra et s'annonça à la secrétaire de l'accueil.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?? Lui demanda celle-ci

- Je viens me renseigner pour savoir s'il y avait des emplois à pourvoir.

- Oui, bien sur, je reviens. La secrétaire, une petite femme rousse à lunette s'éloigna pour revenir une à deux minutes plus tard, les mains pleines de brochures. Vous chercher dans quel domaine ? Il y a des postes de libres dans la recherche, le secrétariat, en tant que guide, dans la communication, enfin, il y en a un peu pour tous les goûts et les diplômes.

- Il n'y a que ça ??

- La Shinra recrute aussi des membres pour la division des investigations du département des affaires générales si cela vous intéresse. Le travail est bien plus ardu et plus physique, il faut un minimum de force et d'endurance.

- Je dois avouer que je préfère plutôt ça.

- Il me faudrait une pièce d'identité et que vous remplissiez ce dossier, dit-elle en lui offrant celui-ci. Vous pouvez me le rapporter quand vous le voulez. Enfin pas trop tard tout de même si vous voulez avoir une chance.

La secrétaire rendit la carte d'identité à la jeune femme, tout en lui indiquant de la rapporter en même temps que son dossier.

Rina quitta le bâtiment tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être la division des investigations du département des affaires générales, comme indiqué sur son dossier

« Dossier de candidature pour un poste…… » Elle ouvrit le dossier, mais au final, rien ne l'informait en quoi consistait ce travail. « Aptitude physique, mentale, maîtrise de la magie, maîtrise des armes… »Ba, elle verrait bien de toute façon. Elle s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant sympa pour le repas de midi, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de la matinée aux bruits que faisaient son estomac. L'odeur qui s'échappait du lieu ne fit qu'aggraver son état et l'eau lui vint vite à la bouche.

- Vous voulez une table mademoiselle ??

- Euh, oui, s'il vous plait

- Fumeur ou non fumeur ??

- Fumeur.

Le serveur, qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieux qu'elle la guida vers le fond de la salle, à une table deux personnes dont il ôta les couverts.

- Voilà pour vous, je vous apporte la carte tout de suite.

Le serveur s'éloigna et Rina s'alluma une cigarette, sa dernière. Mince, elle ne devait pas oublier d'en racheter !!

- Voilà la carte.

- Merci bien.

Elle commanda une bavette de veau aux trois poivres accompagnée d'une purée de pommes de terre maison. Elle commanda aussi un vin rouge délicieux au palet. Un repas de gourmet, tout était délicieux et pour pas très cher.

Elle passa par un tabac où elle se prit un paquet de cigarette puis rentra chez elle, remplir son dossier, cela lui prit bien une heure, car certaines questions étaient des plus ambiguës.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalement, elle alla déposer son dossier le lendemain matin auprès de la secrétaire qui lui sourit en le prenant et lui demanda un numéro où la joindre en cas de rendez-vous. Elle donna le numéro de son PHS et quitta une fois de plus le bâtiment, persuadée que son dossier ne serait qu'à peine ouvert.

Elle allait devoir chercher ailleurs pour plus de sûreté.

Elle se présenta pour un emploi en tant que vendeuse dans une boutique de matérias. C'est ce qu'elle avait de mieux pour le moment. Elle commencerait le lendemain, la paye était suffisante 1200 gils par mois, elle aurait de quoi se loger mais elle allait devoir prendre le forfait au mois qui lui faisait économiser 200 gils, somme non négligeable vu qu'il lui restait tout juste 500 gils pour les cigarette et la nourriture, ainsi que pour les petits plaisirs.

Elle conclue qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller au resto à chaque repas, et alla donc faire des courses. Rina vécu de la sorte durant deux semaines, persuadée qu'elle finirait au moins l'année ainsi, à devoir économiser pour vivre. Elle n'avait presque plus d'économies et la fin du mois était encore loin. Elle sauta quelques repas pour avoir de quoi tenir le plus longtemps possible. Elle travaillait un maximum, et le soir, quand elle rentrait dans sa chambre, elle prenait une douche, une pizza, un verre de lait et se mettait au lit, devant un bon film ou un bon livre.

Le lendemain tandis qu'elle sortait pour sa pause de midi, son PHS sonna. Il s'agissait d'un homme, il voulait prendre rendez –vous auprès d'elle, ayant parcouru son dossier et souhaitait avoir un entretien pour en parler. Elle se souvint de sa candidature auprès de la Shinra, et finalement accepta de prendre le rendez-vous qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin à 9h00. Le reste de sa journée se passa sans encombre. Elle prépara le nécessaire pour son rendez-vous du lendemain, ayant prévenue son patron de son absence.

Levée à l'aube, elle prit une douche froide et rapide, pas le temps de traîner, enfila sa chemise bleue ciel, son tailleur pantalon noir, qui lui sciait à merveille, prit ses papiers qu'elle mit dans sa poche, ainsi que les clefs de chambre, pas question de prendre un sac à main, pas question de s'encombrer.

Elle arriva avec plus de trente minutes d'avance devant le bâtiment shinra. Tant pis, il valait mieux être en avance qu'en retard, surtout lors d'un entretien. Elle entra et se présenta à l'accueil, la même petite secrétaire, qui , la reconnaissant, lui sourit.

- Vous pouvez monter jusqu'au 13 ème étage et attendez devant la porte au fond à gauche.

Rina la remercia et prit l'ascenseur, un ascenseur dont les vitres étaient en verres, et où l'on pouvait observer la ville qui commençait à s'agiter. Elle dût attendre bien plus d'une demi-heure devant la dite porte avant que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir et la faire entrer, la journée commençait bien.

Ce fût un homme sans doute d'origine Wutainne qui l'accueillit. Il ne lui proposa pas de chaise, elle en déduit qu'elle devait rester debout, pas terrible l'accueil.

Il la regarda, prit un dossier, qui devait être le sien.

- Très bien, vous semblez avoir un niveau correct en combat, on verra ça plus tard. Sinon, adoptée par une famille wutainne environs à l'âge de huit ans, pas de souvenirs d'avant. On va vous faire passer une série de test pour juger de vos aptitudes physiques et mentales, ne le prenez pas mal, mais c'est pour plus de sécurité. Bien parlez moi un peu de vous.

- De quoi voulez-vous que l'on parle, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, les informations me concernant se trouve dans le dossier que vous tenez en main.

- De votre famille par exemple.

- Je ne pense pas que vous désiriez vraiment savoir, mais mon père est mort lors de la guerre d'Wutai, un an avant la fin de celle-ci, ma mère a finit par tomber malade à cause de la perte de celui-ci et ne parle quasiment plus. Mon frère est marié à une jeune fille charmante et a un fils, quant à moi, je me trouve devant vous à étaler ma vie privée.

- Bien, cela me paraît bien, vous devez avoir du ressentiment vis à vis de la Shinra ?

- Ce serait mentir que dire non, mais je ne peux pas non plus rester focaliser sur le passé, certes, j'en veux à la Shinra, mais je dois bien avouer que si je veux trouver un travail qui me convienne, je dois ravaler ma fierté, aussi lourde soit elle, et sourire.

- Vous êtes franche, c'est une bonne chose, mais ici, il faut savoir se taire, et donc, ce n'est pas forcément une qualité. Vous avez une forte personnalité, c'est un point positif, mais là encore, il faut savoir éviter l'éxès. Bon, nous allons passer aux différents tests afin d'évaluer vos aptitudes. Suivez moi. Rina fut conduite au rez de chaussé, où on l'a fit entrer dans une voiture. Là elle fût emmener dans le désert de pierre qui entourait Midgar, deux autres groupes se trouvaient déjà là. Un roux accompagnait un jeune brun, une femme blonde accompagnait une jeune fille brune, qui semblait un peu perdue.

- Je vois que vous avez finit de tester les potentiels recrues. Bien, je vous présente la dernière de la journée. Donner lui une arme, toi, la nouvelle, tu préfères quoi ?

- Et bien, peu m'importe

Le roux lui fila un « flingue », et « j'espère que tu sais t'en servir».

- Débrouilles toi, trouve un monstre, et tues le. Y'en a suffisamment ici pour que tu n'es pas à chercher bien loin, lui dit son compatriote.

Rina avança donc, se retournant comme pour demander confirmation, c'était quoi ce test débile, c'est ainsi qu'on testait le niveau des candidats ? La shinra était vraiment stupide. Ca ressemblait plus à jeu de courage ou alors un jeu dans lequel on regarde le candidat soit se faire anéantir par un monstre, ou l'inverse. Bof, elle s'en moquait, elle en avait abattu des monstres, alors que ce soit devant eux ou non. Pendant que la jeune fille était en pleine réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas le monstre qui arrivait par derrière, pourtant, elle se retourna, son pistolet en main et tira sur le monstre alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Elle n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie non plus. Ce monstre n'avait pas été discret en s'approchant. Elle le regarda de plus près, une espèce de loup, et bien, bien bas le niveau des créatures ici…

Elle se retourna vers « les jurés » qui lui firent signe de revenir.

Après le voyage du retour, elle passa cette fois-ci dans un pseudo cabinet médical aux allures de laboratoire, s'assit sur une table d'examen en cuir, la classe, répondait à des questions, subit des prélèvements sanguins, bref, encore un test stupide de la Shinra qui ne rimait à rien pour elle.

On la remercia et lui dit qu'on la recontacterait sans doute le lendemain si ses résultats s'avéraient être corrects.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, pensa t-elle, on verrait bien, après tout, la matinée était passée vite et elle s'était pas autant ennuyée qu'elle n'avait semblé le croire au début. Elle s'alluma une cigarette, la première de la journée, bien tard pour sa première cigarette, un peu déprimant. Elle s'adossa au mur du bâtiment, soufflant la fumé tout en regardant le ciel et en jurant car elle allait devoir retourner au boulot, et encore s'ennuyer, et qu'elle en avait ras le bol de devoir faire gaffe pour pouvoir manger et qu'elle devait réduire le nombre de cigarettes par jour pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois.

- La journée à été si mauvaise que ça ? Rina se retourna et regarda le rouquin qui venait de lui adresser la parole, le même qui l'avait regardé tuer le faible monstre dans la matinée.

- En effet ouai, je peux vous le dire franchement, j'ai pas aimé vos tests débiles. Comment vous pouvez juger de nos aptitudes juste avec un seul combat avec un monstre des plus moyens

- C'est simple, justement parce que c'est un monstre faible. On vous demande pas au départ d'être super doué, mais au moins de survivre à un combat avec un monstre de ce type, ça nous permet de dégager ceux qu'on vraiment pas le niveau tu vois, c'est assez nouveau, avant c'était pas comme ça.

- Bon, c'était super sympa comme discussion, mais là, je dois retourner bosser dans mon petit magasin, sinon, je toucherai pas ma paye et je devrai dormir dehors, et ça ça m'enchante pas des masses. Ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec toi, au revoir !

Rina arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard à son travail. Pas un client de la matinée, et son patron s'en était plaint, ça voulait dire pas des masses d'argent. Elle avait sauté le repas du midi et se sentait des plus affamée, mais ça passerait, elle en sautait souvent ces derniers temps.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, qui sentait vraiment le moisi et le renfermé, elle jeta les clefs sur sa table de nuit, suivit de sa veste, alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, et prit une douche, mais celle-ci était chaude et bienvenue.

Elle enfila un t-shirt et une culotte, enfin tranquille, et avala des ramens accompagné d'un verre de lait et d'une cigarette.

L'ennuie la gagnait à mesure que la soirée passait. Et si elle était prise ? Ce serait pas une mauvaise chose, mais jamais elle ne pourrait l'avouer à son frère ou même à sa mère. Si elle le savait, elle en mourrait et son frère la tuerait sans doute. Enfin, façon de parler.

Demain, elle n'irait pas travailler. C'est ce qu'elle aimerait dire, mais ce n'est pas ça qui ramènera de l'argent.

Lorsqu'elle quitta sa chambre, le lendemain matin, quelqu'un l'attendait à la sortie de l'hotel, une cigarette dans la bouche, mal habillé. Le roux de la veille. Elle le regarda rapidement avant de sortir une cigarette et son briquet. Malgré les tentatives répéter pour en faire sortir une flamme, elle ne réussis pas à allumer sa cigarette. Le roux lui proposa son briquet et la lui alluma

- Merci.

- Aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas chez ton fleuriste.

- C'est un vendeur de matérias

- Ouai, pareil, t'as pas besoin d'y aller, tu me suis.

Rina s'adossa au mur et tira une bouffée. Le roux la mattait, elle le savait. Il commença par ses fesses, bien rondes dans son pantalon bleu marine, puis par ses reins pour terminer par ses seins. Parfaitement consciente d'être observer et de l'effet qu'elle provoquait, elle sourit tout en tirant une nouvelle bouffée. Dieu que c'était bon de se sentir belle et désirée.

Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, souriante, lui faisant comprendre que le jeu était fini. Elle écrasa son mégot au sol et se releva. Le roux en fit de même.

- Reno, dit-il alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle

- Comment ?

- Moi, c'est Reno.

- Rina

- Je sais, j'ai lu ton dossier

Calme mais déterminée, Rina suivit Reno dans le bâtiment Shinra, répondit au sourire de la secrétaire à l'accueil, monta dans l'ascenseur, entra dans le bureau.

- Bienvenue, Melle Kanda. Comme vous devez vous en douter, votre candidature a été retenue pour travailler sous mes ordres, et indirectement, sous ceux du Président.

Pour être bref, vous aller subir un entraînement, pour pouvoir avoir le niveau nécessaire avant de faire officiellement partie des nôtres. En ce qui concerne votre logement, vous allez intégrer l'internat shinra. Vous pourrez le quitter au choix plus tard, quand votre formation sera terminée . Quand vous ne serez pas en entraînement, vous aiderez à la rédaction des rapports au bureau. Reno va vous y conduire.

Ce qu'il fit. Il la présenta aux autres membres de l'équipe, la blonde qu'elle avait vu la veille se prénommait Elena, un autre homme, encore inconnu, Rude et l'autre candidat, qui venait d'arriver, Vic. La pièce comprenait quatre bureaux, l'un d'eux était dans un état impeccable, mais il avait son contraire, un bureau qui se trouvait sous un tas de dossiers et d'immondice. En attendant qu'un nouveau bureau arrive, Rina devrait partager ce bureau avec son propriétaire, Reno. Elle pensa que la première chose qu'elle ferait, serait de le ranger, hors de question de travailler dans un dépotoir. Pourquoi elle ne partageait pas le bureau où tout était parfait ? Celui d'un maniaque de la propreté sans aucun doute, mais au moins, il était propre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno lui fit visiter le reste du bâtiment puis l'accompagna au dortoir, devant sa chambre. Dans celle-ci, l'attendait déjà un uniforme bleu marine, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, des chaussures, son uniforme. Assez semblable à son tailleur, si ce n'est la couleur un peu plus foncée et la chemise.

- Tu mettras ça pour le moment, en attendant d'avoir tes mensurations, mais il devrait t'aller. Tu recevras ton badge d'ici deux trois jours, pour le reste, si tu as des questions.

- Je peux retourner dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour récupérer mes affaires, aller voir mon ex patron pour lui dire que je démissionne, et je commence quand ?

- Oula, trois qestions, pour les deux premières, oui, pour la seconde, demain, on va être gentil et te laisser le temps de t'installer quand même. Ah ouai, demain matin, tu auras une charte à signer, mais t' en fais pas, c'est que de la formalité.

- Merci, bon, alors je peux partir maintenant, ça pose pas de problème pour revenir ici après ?

- T'inquiète, je vais en parler au concierge, enfin, son équivalent. Après, t'en auras plus besoin avec ta carte. Le loyer et la bouffe son retiré de ton salaire bon, c'est déjà pas mal. Il y a un réfectoire en bas, à gauche des escaliers.

- Et juste par curiosité, car je n'ai même pas demandé, mais c'est combien, la paye ?

- 3000 par mois, enfin pour toi, ce sera la moitié hein, enfin moi aussi je paye l'internat tu sais, c'est bien pratique, on paye carrément moins qu'un appart, et la bouffe, c'est pas terrible, mais au moins tu manges, avec le reste, tu peux te payer des restos de temps en temps.

- C'est plutôt bien payé.

- Tu risques ta vie, et pis, tu protèges le Président, sa vie est chère, il faut donc qu'ils soit sur qu'on le protégera comme il faut. Je dois avouer, qu'avant, c'était payer mieux, mais bon, il investit le boss, alors on lui en veux pas, il aide les gens et la planète alors, c'est un investissement à longue durée, plus tard, ptète que tu toucheras une augmentation, quoique c'est pas non plus une nécessité, je suis sur que c'est plus que ce que tu touchais avant.

- Pour sur, plus du double, mais pour moi, ce sera suffisant.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta son futur collègue. Elle allait devoir aller chercher sa valise, mais avant, aller voir son patron. Rina avait un peu de peine pour lui, il était si gentil,toujours souriant, il allait être déçu, mais elle savait qu'il était au courant sur le fait qu'elle cherchait autre chose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

je dois avouer que je suis assez déçue, que deux rewiews, dites moi un peu ce que vous en pensez, ce n'est pas par caprice, mais chaque auteur aime savoir ce que les lecteurs ou autres auteurs pensent de ses écrits, sinon, comment m'améliorer???


	7. Chapter 6 au revoir

Et voici donc le chapitre 6. On entre enfin dans la vraie histoire, avec tout de même des allusions au passé de Rina. Et les fameux turks arrivent enfin en force !!

Bon, comme d'hab, les persos de ff7 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Rina m'appartient (dommage YY)

Une histoire au goût de thriller va débuter dans les rues de Midgar, bref amusez vous bien !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Rina entra dans sa chambre, elle alluma tout d'abord la télé, juste pour le fond sonore, prit ses sacs et commença à y ranger ses affaires proprement.

Le lendemain, une fois sa note réglée et les clefs de sa chambre rendue, elle se rendit chez son ancien patron, tandis que le jour se levait à peine.

Rina avait le cœur serré, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle allait annoncer les faits. Elle attendit une bonne demi heure devant la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et qu'elle se retrouve face à son patron.

Celui-ci la regarda, puis son regard se posa sur les valises qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Il la fit entrer, en silence, elle le suivit, un peu gênée.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle soudainement. J'ai… J'ai trouvé un autre travail…A la Shinra. C'est un peu soudain, je le sais mais…Elle se tue quelques secondes avant de reprendre. J'ai vraiment apprécié de travailler à vos côtés, mais je suis vraiment désolée. Elle s'inclina, en signe de respect et d'absolution. Le vieil homme lui releva la tête et lui sourit

- Ce n'est rien ma petite, j'men doutais quand jt'ai pas vu hier. Et puis, vendre de la matéria, ce n'est pas un boulot pour une petite comme toi, pleine d'énergie à revendre. Je suis sincèrement content pour toi, mais laisse moi te dire quand même une chose, méfie toi de la shinra, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Voilà, écoute mon conseil et surtout, profite bien de ta jeunesse.

La jeune femme s'inclina de nouveau, puis, une fois relevée, lui sourit avant de reprendre ses bagages et de quitter la boutique sur un « au revoir ».

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, y posa ses valises puis enfila son uniforme. Elle passa dans la salle de bain où elle se passa de l'eau sur visage et se noua les cheveux en queue de cheval.

Elle respira un grand coup, puis sourit, fière d'elle.

- allons y, dit-elle afin de s'encourager. C'est ainsi qu'elle quitta sa nouvelle chambre déterminée.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Reno, Rude, vous vous occuperez de la nouvelle, le nouveau nous accompagnera Eléna et moi. Les deux autres équipes étant encore trop inexpérimentées, je ne peux pas leur confier la formation des nouvelles recrues.

- Et pourquoi la nouvelle ? C'est qu'avec elle je pourrai sans doute bien m'éclater.

- Reno, évites ce genre de relation entre collègue, ça ne pose que des problèmes les relations amoureuses, ou pour toi, sexuelle entre collègues. Je te demanderai donc de contrôler tes pulsions animales si tu ne veux pas pourrir l'ambiance du bureau.

- Tseng, voyons, je disais ça pour plaisanter, jamais je ne ferai ça avec une collègue, j'ai même pas touché à Eléna…

- Tu es aussi transparent que du verre dans ce genre de cas, il est aisé de savoir ce que tu vas, ou compte faire. Maintenant retourne bosser.

-Tu es pleins de préjugés sur moi Tseng, c'est pas sympa ça, pour quoi je passe moi.

- Reno, il suffit.

Reno balança le dossier de la jeune femme que Tseng venait de lui passer tout en bougonnant de manière assez audible pour que l'on entende juste ses grognements sous le regard impassible de son équipier quand des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Tseng interrompit sa discussion avec Eléna pour demander à la personne d'entrer ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Rina pénétra dans le bureau, celui de Reno était toujours dans le même état de négligence. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis se tint droite, attendant les ordres de son supérieur.

-Approche Rina. La jeune femme s'approcha du bureau, puis se posta devant, là où Tseng lui avait fait signe de la main de s'y rendre.

- Bien, avant toute chose, je tenais à te dire que tu feras équipe avec Rude et Reno. Je me chargerai de l'autre nouveau venu. Ils assureront ta formation, du moins, ils la compléteront, car tu as du potentiel, à ne pas en douter, mais il y a encore des maladresses à revoir ainsi qu'une progression de niveau.

- Bien monsieur.

- Si tu as des questions, profites-en, sinon, tu les poseras à tes deux équipiers quand tu seras sur le terrain. C'est justement là que je voulais en venir. Après tes examens médicaux, tu les suivras sur le terrain. Un monstre semble sévir dans les rues ouest de Midgar depuis deux jours, d'après les rapports et le nombres de corps retrouvés, et semble continuer à faire pas mal de victimes. A cause de la nouvelle politique de la Shinra, votre équipe coopérera avec une équipe de l'ORM. Ce sont eux qui ont commencé l'enquêtes, et vous donnerons donc les détails. Pour les informations supplémentaires, Reno t'expliquera sur les lieux. Pour le moment, tu dois te rendre au cabinet médical afin de passer une visite et quelques examens afin de nous assurer de ta bonne santé. Reno va te guider.

- Oui monsieur.

Rina salua son supérieur et rejoignit Reno qui l'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte.

Le rouquin continuait à fulminer de manière inaudible contre son supérieur, et Rina reporta son regard sur lui, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Il me prend pour quoi, bon, c'est vrai, il a pas tord, j'aime bien ça moi, les femmes, mais quand même… A ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il a raison !

- Désolée de te couper dans ton monologue mais tu pourrais au moins m'attendre non ?

Reno la considéra alors, comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'elle le suivait.

- A désolé, je suis dans mes pensés. J'aime pas quand il a raison l'autre.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, personne n'aime avoir tord.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au cabinet se passa en silence. Arrivés devant la porte, Reno frappa à la porte qu'un jeune médecin ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Reno laissa passer Rina qui entra.

- Tu me rejoins dans le bureau, tu seras retrouver le chemin ?

- Oui, pas de problème, merci.

Rina fit face au médecin une fois que Reno eut fermé la porte. Il était jeune, 27 ans tout au plus, les cheveux châtains et de jolis yeux verts.

- Pas mal, pensa la jeune femme, tout en souriant.

- Installez-vous. Mettez vous à l'aise. Vous pouvez ôter votre, veste chemise et chaussures, je reviens.

Rina s'exécuta, mais elle n'était cependant pas très à l'aise. Elle allait devoir se mettre à moitié nue et montrer son corps, et aussi ses marques, bien que cela ne la gênait pas, elle n'aimait pas les questions, dont elle ignorait les réponses.

- Allez, se dit-elle à voix basse, pas de quoi stresser, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas chez le médecin. Une fois dévêtue, elle s'installa sur la table d'examen en cuir et attendit.

Le jeune médecin revint avec le kit nécessaire pour faire ses prises de sang qu'il posa sur une tablette posée près de la table. Il en fit le tour et se retrouva dos à la jeune fille, qu'il commença à examiner. Il passa ses longs doigts fins et froids le long de l'une de ses cicatrices, la plus longue et la plus « laide » selon Rina.

- d'où viennent ces cicatrices ? Elles sont plutôt nombreuses sur un corps aussi jeune que le vôtre. Elles me semblent aussi plutôt anciennes.

- je ne le sais pas trop, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je les ai toujours eu. C'est étrange, sans doute des stigmates de la guerre, ce n'est pas rare chez nous.

Les cicatrices de Rina étaient pour la plupart petites, pas plus de 1 ou 2 cm, mais celle qui avait attiré le regard du médecin, la grande, commençait sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme et finissait sur son omoplate, presque 5 cm plus loin.

Le médecin quitta sa contemplation pour se diriger vers son bureau où il sorti un dossier portant déjà le nom de la jeune femme. Il commença à rédiger les informations recueillit, puis lui prit la tension, vérifia ses réflexes, et passa enfin à la prise de sang, après avoir écouté son rythme cardiaque.

Il la mesura, la fit passer sur la balance, la fit courir sur un tapis roulant, vérifiant ainsi sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque dans l'effort. Enfin, après une multitude d'autres tests, il la remercia et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait remettre ses vêtements.

Quand elle sortit du cabinet, la matinée touchait à sa fin et la faim se faisait ressentir.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria le rouquin. Allez, pas la peine de te poser, j'ai trop la dalle, on va manger avant de rejoindre l'autre équipe. J'aime pas bosser le ventre vide, ni avec ces types…

- C'est le meilleur moyen pour le moment pour récupérer la confiance des gens.

- Bien vrai Rude !! C'est ce que la Shinra a besoin maintenant, de la confiance des gens ! Bon bougez vos fesses vous deux, on y va !!

- Un bourbon et deux steak frites patron !!! Du rouge pour le chauve. Et toi, Rina, tu prends quoi ?

La jeune fille regarda le rouquin, puis le serveur, puis enfin la carte avant de reporter de nouveau son regard sur le serveur.

- Un whisky et le même plat.

- Je vois que tu aimes bien boire toi aussi.

- Ce n'est pas que j'aime boire, mais je ne déteste pas, c'est tout.

Au moment où le serveur apporta les plats, le phs de Reno sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche l'éteignit pour le remettre à sa place initiale.

- C'est encore elle ? demanda Rude

- Ouai, elle me lâche pas j'te jure, j'en peux plus.

Elle, s'était l'une des conquête d'un soir de Reno, qui ne considérait pas sa relation avec lui ainsi, qui ne voulait donc plus le lâcher et ne cessait de le harceler, expliqua t-il a Rina

- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites à jouer avec le cœur des femmes. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.

- Quoi, depuis quand on a plus le droit de s'amuser ?? C'est vrai quoi, moi je lui ai rien promis, mais elle, elle me suis, elle fait fuir les nanas avec qui je traîne.

Reno continua ainsi de parler durant tout le reste du repas mais Rina ne l'écoutait plus. Elle savait que quelque part, elle agissait comme lui. Incapable d'aimer, elle ne restait pas plus d'un mois ou deux avec le même garçon, et qu'ainsi, elle accumulait les conquêtes, mais au moins, les siennes étaient plus longues que celles de Reno. Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse. Lui aussi était-il incapable d'aimer, ou bien refusait-il de s'attacher à une seule personne. Peut être qu'il y avait aussi en lui, une partie qui était cassée, qui dysfonctionnait, comme chez elle. Elle sourit. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais elle n'avait pas eu la moindre conquête. Elle repensa au médecin, peut être qu'avec lui, elle pourrait. Il était plutôt beau garçon et intelligent pour couronner le tout. Reno régla la note, « la prochaine, ce sera toi, Rina !) Avait –il dit avant qu'elle ne quitte l'établissement. Elle s'alluma une cigarette, s'adossa au mur et regarda le ciel. Il était vraiment moche, ce ciel gris, triste et puant. Comment les gens pouvaient –ils être heureux avec un ciel aux airs de dépressif ?

Reno lui tapa sur l'épaule en sortant, lui indiquant de la suivre.

- Au travail, lui dit Rude.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà le chapitre 6, au vue des vacances, le chapitre 7 ne devrait pas trop tarder!!!

nmfrter et revoilà Rina et Reno, et c'est pas fini!!! 

naucika le chapitre prochain je te le dédicace rien que pour toi, tu verras pourquoi!!!

Bon, discours habituel, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous connaissez le prinicpe pour me faire part de votre avis, c'est un geste qui

rend service!!

on se revoit pour la suite, bonne soirée (ou journée quand vous le lirez, on en sait jamais) à tous!!!!


End file.
